


Passion dévorante

by Voirloup



Series: 50Nuances [4]
Category: One Piece, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Blood and Injury, Crossover, Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, M/M, Mention - Freeform, Robin is Death, Rough Sex, Violence, not very graphic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Saison6 de SPNLes nouveaux cavaliers de l'Apocalypse ont bien plus l'esprit de famille que les anciens.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Nico Robin & Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin & Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 50Nuances [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035381
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Passion dévorante

Encore une de ses journées où l'on se serait cru au premier matin de la Création.

Enfin, en vrai il n’en savait rien. Dans un sens si il savait mais ce n’était pas vraiment lui qui savait, simplement son incarnation précédente dont la mémoire lui venait peu à peu en tête. Ce qui était atroce. 

D’un côté il y avait la Mort. Puissante et séduisante Mort qui se présenta sous le prénom de Robin. De l’autre, ses deux autres frères qui venaient eux aussi de renaître parce que des Hommes avaient tué leurs incarnations précédentes. 

« Winchester » annonça la brune avec un sourire énigmatique. Comme si, dans un sens, elle était heureuse que leurs prédécesseurs étaient morts et qu’elle aimait bien les assassins de ces derniers. 

Zoro regarda ses deux frères et leurs noms sembla résonner en lui comme s’ils les avaient toujours connu. Sanji et Chopper. Famine et Pestilence. Tandis que lui était Guerre. Un sourire grognard apparu sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Ca lui plaisait bien. 

« Cette dimension est nôtre mes frères. » fit à nouveau la voix de Robin, en montrant l’immensité noire autour d’eux. « Faîtes en ce que bon vous semble. »

Ils se regardèrent tout les trois pendant peut-être une seconde avant que l’endroit ne ressemble à un immense salon avec une immense cuisine ouverte, un coin totalement fou pour un petit chimiste en herbe et un autre où une énorme collection d’armes se trouvait. 

Ils eurent un ricanement doux en voyant Chopper se lancer directement vers sa table de scientifique fou tandis que la dimension continuait à se matérialiser autour d’eux. 

Meh, pensa Zoro en regardant les nombreuses armes qui étaient un peu plus loin, ça lui plaisait bien.  
.

Ils ne parlèrent jamais de leur prédécesseur respectif et Robin n’amena jamais le sujet sur la table. 

Chacun avait son boulot à faire mais ils se retrouvaient régulièrement dans leur ‘’chez eux’’. C’était étrange de se dire, dans un sens, que la Création avait créé la bureaucratie avant que l’Homme ne s’y mette véritablement. Pourtant, Zoro était à la tête d’un grand nombre de démons qui allaient répandre la guerre où il le souhaitait, quand il ne s’y rendait pas lui-même bien sûr. 

Il savait que ses frères et sa sœur avaient chacun leur propre organisation démoniaque ou d’autres créatures du genre. Eve avait fait un merveilleux travail après tout, il fallait bien l’utiliser. Lui et Sanji n’en utilisaient pas mais Chopper avait tout les types de bestioles nécrophages à son service, ainsi que certains fantômes particulièrement dégueulasses tels que les Pestas, tandis que Robin avait les nombreuses faucheuses et Banshees. 

Ils étaient à la tête d’immense entreprise qui ne ferait jamais faillite. Parce que c’était les maux des Hommes et que rien ne changerait cela.  
.

C’était rare que Robin rentre de mauvaise humeur. 

A vrai dire, le mot rare pouvait être rayé pour être remplacé par invraisemblable vu que ce n’était encore jamais arrivé. 

Que Chopper le soit parce que sa nouvelle épidémie n’est pas prise autant qu’il l’espérait, c’était arrivé plusieurs fois. Que Sanji rentre en marmonnant dans sa barbe parce que les Hommes avaient envoyé de la nourriture dans les zones qu’il occupait, aussi. Que Zoro rentre en hurlant parce que les pays dont il avait passé le mois à faire monter la tension finissait par conclure un accord à la con, régulièrement. 

Elle s’était assise au comptoir de la cuisine sans rien dire avant de commencer à piocher dans les nombreux plats que Sanji avait commencé à préparer depuis qu’il était rentré. Est-ce que ça allait finir dans un des nombreux, nombreux frigos de la dimension ou dans les bras de Chopper pour ses employés ? Oui, mais c’était pas le sujet. 

« Neh Robin. » fit le plus jeune d’entre eux, à quelques secondes mais soit, en s’asseyant près de la Faucheuse « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Les Winchesters. »

Zoro fronça les sourcil à ce nom et il vit Sanji faire de même. C’était le nom que l’Immortelle avait annoncé quand ils étaient re-nés. C’était donc les Hommes qui les avaient tué, seulement quelques années avant. C’étaient des gamins incapables de comprendre qu’on ne faisait pas chier une entité créatrice de l’univers donc. 

« Qu’ont-ils fait cette fois ? » demanda-t-il en grognant. Voir sa sœur dans cet état l’énervait au plus haut point. Et énerver Guerre n’était pas une bonne chose.

« Ils ont voulu m’enchaîner. » 

Les trois cavaliers se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête ensemble avant de disparaître.  
.

Finir au sol avec un sabre contre le gorge tenu par un mec aux cheveux verts tandis que son frère et Bobby étaient aux mains d’un mec filiforme et blond et d’un gamin brun avec un chapeau chelou rose n’était pas ce que Dean avait imaginé en rentrant à la casse. Nope.

Il avait plus pensé à une bière à vrai dire. Et à dormir après la déception qu’était leur plan précédent. 

« Sammy. » fit-il pour calmer l’inquiétude qui grimpait en lui. Le sabreur au dessus de lui était trop costaud pour qu’il arrive à voir son petit-frère, ironique vu la taille de ce dernier, de là où il était. Vaguement, il entendit un bruit de gorge, ce qui signifiait que le brun était toujours vivant. 

« Oh ne t’inquiètes pas Winchester. » il avait l’impression que son nom était un venin vu la colère qui raisonnait dans la voix bourrue du vert. « Il est en vie. » Ils entendirent tous un léger craquement et Dean voulu se libérer de l’emprise mais le sabre se colla un peu plus à sa gorge. Un sourire perfide se fit sur les lèvres de son assaillant « Pour le moment du moins. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda le vieux chasseur d’une voix noire. En même temps, il était immobilisé par un gamin haut comme trois pommes, Dean pouvait comprendre la colère. Enfin quand des créatures surnaturelles étaient de mises, la taille ne comptait jamais.

« Les frères d’une femme à qui vous avez fait du mal. » répondit le blond, du moins le chasseur supposait vu que c’était le seul qu’il ne voyait pas et qu’il n’avait pas vu l’enfant répondre. « On veut... juste vous rendre un peu la pareille. »

« Dean, qu’as-tu encore fait ? » bien qu’il soit heureux d’entendre la voix de son frère, bien qu’un peu étrange pour il ne savait quelle raison, il n’aimait pas trop l’accusation.

« Rien du tout ! Je couche pas avec les créatures surnaturelles ! »

L’homme au dessus de lui roula de l’oeil, tient il remarquait que maintenant que son assaillant était borgne, en toute réponse pendant que son frère énonçait le nom d’Anna. Oui bah au moins quand il avait couché avec, elle était humaine donc merde hein. 

« Encore heureux que tu n’as pas touché à notre sœur. » grogna le sabreur et Dean senti la lame s’enfoncer légèrement dans sa gorge, les cris de Bobby et Sam à ce geste furent rapidement couverts « Tu serais déjà mort dans ce cas là. »

« Vous êtes là pour quoi alors? Boire une bière ? » est-ce que Dean regretta ses mots en sentant une putain de botte de combat s’enfoncer dans son ventre ? Oui. Un peu. 

« Juste vous faire souffrir un peu. »

Dean n’aimait, mais alors pas du tout le regard et le sourire du gars au dessus de lui. Pourtant, il ne voyait vraiment pas qui aurait pu être la ‘’sœur’’ en question. C’était bien beau à eux de venir défendre cette dernière tel de preux chevaliers mais il n’avait aucune putain d’idée de qui ils pouvaient bien parler. 

Il mettait un grand nombre de femme dans son lit. Il avait beau avoir une bonne mémoire et se souvenirs de quelques visages, quelques noms, il n’allait pas non plus se rappeler de toutes ses conquêtes. 

Puis merde, il avait aucune idée de quelle femme surnaturelle il avait pu offenser parce qu’il se souvenait d’aucune ! Anna ne comptait pas et surtout il n’en connaissait aucune ! Pourtant les gars face à eux étaient clairement de cet ordre là vu qu’ils étaient apparus de nulle part et les clouaient chacun avec un rien. Surtout le gamin qui avait simplement sa main contre le torse de Bobby. 

Il n’y comprenait rien. Vraiment rien.

Et ce n’était pas comme s’ils pouvaient appeler un ange à la rescousse vu que ce dernier se prenait pour Dieu à l’heure actuelle. Donc ils étaient dans la merde. Joie.

« Zoro, range ton sabre. » fit une voix féminine qui lui disait quelque chose. 

Dean ne voyait pas la femme qui se tenait derrière le-dit Zoro mais celui grogna simplement en glissant la lame sur la peau fine de sa gorge. La voix ordonna à nouveau et le chasseur pouvait maintenant respirer plus librement. En tournant vaguement la tête vers le plus vieux chasseur, il vit ce dernier les yeux totalement écarquillés. 

« Death. » le châtain ouvrit grand les yeux à la déclaration de son frère. Que faisait la Cavalier ici ? Vu comment s’était fini leur dernière conversation, il doutait vraiment que la Faucheuse soit d’humeur à les aider. Surtout lui, qui l’avait enchaîné ne serait-ce que jusqu’au moment où Castiel avait brisé les chaînes d’un tour de main.

« Guerre, j’ai dis de le ranger. » refit la Mort, sans se préoccuper des Hommes qu’ils étaient. 

Le vert leva son œil au ciel, en grognant, avant de faire ce que la brune lui avait demandé. Quelques secondes après, l’enfant finit dans les bras de cette dernière, posé sur sa hanche tandis que le blond avait enfin lâché Sam. Qui était maintenant assit au sol comme s’il venait de se faire lâcher d’un peu plus haut. 

Puis Dean tiqua. Elle l’avait appelé ‘’Guerre’’ n’est-ce pas ? Comment - 

« Guerre ? » demanda-t-il, la voix cassée à cause de la légère plaie et de la sensation fantôme de la lame froide. « On l’a tué. »

« Yeaaaaah. Oui et non. » le chasseur n’avait aucune idée d’où le blond pouvait sortir sa cigarette mais ce dernier ne se priva pas pour l’allumer avant de continuer « Guerre est mort, vive Guerre comme on dit chez vous. »

« Ta gueule blondie. » fit l’incarnation de la violence en grinçant des dents. Le susnommé ne répondit que par un sourire narquois et un doigt d’honneur. Il suffit d’un regard de la part de l’incarnation de la mort pour que le fumeur lève les mains en l’air pour faire comme s’il n’avait rien fait. 

« Famine et Pestilence j’imagine. » déclara Bobby d’une voix faussement amusée. Le fumeur n’eut qu’un sourire en réponse tandis que Death et Zoro avaient une discussion par regard interposé. 

Après quelques secondes, le vert envoya sa tête en arrière tout en soupirant bruyamment en disparaissant d’un coup d’un seul. Dean et Sam papillonnèrent des yeux légèrement avant de se regarder. Okeeeeeee ?

« Tu veux bien.. ? » demanda la Mort au blond qui l’air soudainement affamé avant qu’il ne disparaisse aussi. Famine donc...

Bon. Dean avait l’impression que sa famille était bien moins what the fuck d’un coup. Ce qui n’était pas du luxe vu le passif des Winchester. 

« Veuillez excuser mes frères pour... » la brune fit une moue étrange, entre le sourire et la gêne « cela. »

Et elle disparut, emmenant avec elle le petit-garçon de trois pommes sans que les Winchester et Bobby ne comprennent quoi que ce soit qu’il venait de se passer.  
.

Il fulminait. Qu’importe qu’il frappe ce stupide sac de frappe, le deux centième à vrai dire déjà, la rage ne le quittait pas. Le sac explosa à nouveau, le plus gros bout allant frapper la porte menant à la salle d’entraînement qu’il avait imaginé quelques jours après sa renaissance. Il ne fût même pas étonné de voir son frère attraper le sac déchiré d’une main avant de l’envoyer en l’air, le faisant tout simplement disparaître. 

Ils sourirent tous deux et s’élancèrent l’un vers l’autre. 

Zoro avait faim de violence. Il était cette dernière. Il était la rage, la colère et l’envie de meurtre. Alors se battre contre la Famine n’était pas un problème pour lui. Pour eux. Ils ne faisaient que faire grandir encore et encore leur pouvoir en se battant, l’un alimentant l’autre encore et encore.

Il savait que leurs incarnations précédentes n’avaient jamais fait ce genre de chose. L’un était un vieillard trop inassouvi pendant que l’autre n’était qu’une gamin arrogant. Mais eux, eux s’amélioraient à chaque combat. Chaque bagarre. Chaque altercation. Chaque collision. 

Chaque baiser aussi.

Bien rapidement les coups devinrent un autre genre de danse. Ce n’était plus un combat pour vider l’énergie en trop de Zoro. C’était un plat qu’ils dégustaient tout deux.

Sanji avait faim. Il était l'incarnation de celle-ci. Et certains n’avaient pas faim de nourriture.

Le vert avait faim de violence. Le blond avait faim de tout ce qu’on pouvait lui donner. Et Guerre donnait à Famine sa violence et ses coups, ses lèvres et ses chaires. 

La peau blanche devenait rouge. Des sillons de sang se faisaient dans le dos de son propriétaire tandis que les vêtements finissaient en morceaux ci-et-là dans la salle. Zoro finit le dos contre un matelas, sans réellement s’en rendre compte, bien trop occupé à mordre, sucer, lécher chaque parcelle de peau qui n’était pas encore de la couleur du sang ou similaire à celle-ci. 

L’un se nourrissait de la violence de l’acte, l’autre se nourrissait de la faim du premier pour celle-ci.

Un équilibre macabre qui faisait hurler Sanji encore et encore. Autant de plaisir, de rire que de douleur. Pourtant, aucun d’eux n’arrêtaient de griffer, de mordre, de frapper le corps de l’autre. Qu’importe que la Guerre s’appropriait le corps maintenant rouge sous lui. 

Si brisable. Si fragile corps rouge sous lui. 

Il était affamé par la bestialité qu’il pouvait retirer du corps de son frère. Frère qui se nourrissait de cela, encore et encore, jusqu’à la prochaine fois. 

Et, comme à chaque fois que le jeu entre eux prenait fin, il finissait vidé de toute énergie, de toute violence et de toute faim. Comme si la haine qui l’animait, lui Zoro, l’incarnation de la Guerre, disparaissait pendant quelques minutes. 

Il pouvait vaguement voir par sa paupière à demi entre-ouverte la fumée qui sortait de la cigarette de son amant et frère. Il savait qu’en regardant le corps de celui-ci, il était déjà redevenu impeccablement blanc. C’était peut-être le seul moment où Sanji se sentait réellement rassasié. Ce moment où son frère le remplissait par tous les pores, autant par sa faim pour la violence, pour le sexe ou pour lui. 

Il n’y avait pas besoin de mots entre eux. Ils se comprenaient. 

« Encore faim ? » demanda-t-il, la voix cassée tandis que la colère reprenait ses droits en lui.

« Toujours. »  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Bonus -  
.

« Hello boys. »

Dean se tourna rapidement vers le Roi de l’Enfer tandis que Sam et Bobby regardaient déjà ce dernier avec suspicion. Les relations avec le démon n’étaient toujours pas au beau fixe. Surtout quand ce dernier aidait puis trahissait puis re-aidait sans arrêt. 

« Range ce texte d’exorcisme Moose. » fit Crowley en avançant vers les trois chasseurs et le bureau du plus vieux d’entre eux. « Je viens de la part de Famine. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils. « On a compris qu’on les avait énervé. Qu’est-ce qu’ils peuvent vouloir ? »

« J’ai beau être Roi, je ne supervise pas les opérations des Cavaliers de l’Apocalypse. » ça semblait bien emmerdait ce dernier, donc ça amusait Dean. 

« Tu contrôles pas tes propres démons ? » déclara-t-il en ricanant. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir avant que Crowley ne sorte une enveloppe de son manteau et la pose sur le bureau.

« Je vous conseille de suivre ce que l’enveloppe dit. Je n’ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une nouvelle apocalypse sur les bras parce que vous êtes trop cons pour suivre une directive. »

« Hé on – et il est parti. » grommela le plus jeune avant de s’enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé. Bobby en profita pour ouvrir l’enveloppe avant de papillonner des yeux plusieurs fois. 

« Ca dit quoi ? » demanda le châtain en partant vers la cuisine pour prendre à boire. 

« Que nous ne devions plus jamais faire du mal à Death, » lisait le vieux chasseur d’une voix tranquille « que ce soit en l’attaquant ou en l’enchaînant à nous, sinon ils reviendraient et nous tueraient définitivement après nous avoir envoyé dans leur dimension pour avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur nous. »

« Génial une menace de mort ! Comme si on en avait jamais eu hein. » il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte qu’il avait coupé Bobby mais le chasseur continua tout de même après son intervention.

« Et il nous remercie du repas. Son frère l’a parfaitement rassasié après notre petite ‘’discussion’’. »

Les deux frères se regardèrent plusieurs secondes sans comprendre. Sam fit une moue confuse en regardant Bobby à nouveau.

« Il a mangé Guerre ? » questionna Dean avec sa bière à la main. « Quelle famille de tordus. »

« Cas’ avait pas dit que la Faim venait de tout et n’importe quoi ? Comme la bouffe, l’alcool, le sexe, et - Oh. »

« Yeaaah. Je pense que c’est ça que Famine voulait dire. » répondit Bobby en regardant la moue dégoûtée du plus jeune chasseur tandis que Dean lâchait sa bière, hurlant son injure favorite à cause de cela, avant de reprendre :

« Famille de tordu. »

**Author's Note:**

> Défi -  
> Première phrase 11 : "Encore une de ses journées où l'on se serait cru au premier matin de la Création." (Hamish Macbeth, M.C Beaton)  
> \+ Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°46 - Deux fandoms qui vous sont chers en crossover  
> \+ défi pour soimême crossover SPN/Opiece  
> \+ Défi des adultes 71 - Psychologie : Incest


End file.
